


A Slice of Life Story About Life on the Surface

by Weirdodobird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, just assume everyone shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird/pseuds/Weirdodobird
Summary: So living alone wasn’t as easy as you thought it would be. There were bills to pay, broken plumbing to fix, and the effort of dealing with the crushing weight of loneliness bearing down on your shoulder. You had moved across state lines to come to your dream school, to pursue your dream major, so why did you still feel so empty? Well, at least your classmate appreciates your puns. Somehow, hearing him laugh made that hollow ache inside your heart just a little easier to deal with.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. authors note

Hi, so as promised, I've rewritten my fanfic! Continue to the next page to read it! It's short, but I promise that there's more to come.


	2. flying, flying, falling

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!_

Various obscenities and ridiculous curses ran through your head as you scrambled out of bed and promptly fell onto the floor in a mess of tangled blankets and limbs. Bright light streamed through your curtains and cast the room in a yellow glow that usually would have made you stop and admire the sight. But right now, that light was the bane of your existence. For that wonderful noon glow meant that your class was in thirty minutes and you lived… thirty minutes away from the campus. You groaned and slid a hand down your tired face. 

You were so nervous about starting a new year at a college you transferred into as a junior, that you were totally unable to sleep last night. Which resulted in you oversleeping. How did you even manage that? You have five alarms set on your phone for this exact reason. Well, no time to stop and think. You had to be out the door in 10 minutes if you even wanted to make it to class and hope to god the professor let you in. So, breaking all laws of physics in the speed of light, you managed to shower, dress, and even make yourself a nice cup of joe before booking it out through the door. 

You had no car yet, since you had taken the plane to get to your new home state, so you had been relying on Uber to get around town. So quickly, you pulled out your phone to call the chariot of the gods themselves, only to find that your phone was dead as a doorknob. 

_Fuuuuuuu-!_

You screeched in anguish. Mentally of course. Because even in the middle of a mental breakdown, you were still concerned about what strangers thought of you. Mildly panicking now, you decided that your best option was to run as fast as you could to your university. Or… you stopped. Hadn’t one of your friends from home gifted you a pair of roller skates? Did you even know how to roller skate?

Now was not the time for stupid questions. It was either run and miss the lecture and be potentially dropped from the class, or skate as fast as you could, break the space-time continuum and explain to the professor your circumstances. You had come this far already, there was no way you were being dropped from that class. Laws of physics be damned. So, pulling on your bravest face, you marched inside to grab the pair of skates waiting dutifully by your front door. As if they knew that their time had finally come.

Five minutes later, you realized that maybe you could have just emailed your professor that you would be unable to make it and to please let you remain in the class. But it was already too late and you were on a one way trip to hell. Ebott University happened to be situated at the base of a series of hills and most of the student housing was located at the tops of the hills. You lived in a student house on top of one of those hills. Once upon a time, you had been ecstatic about living in an area that overlooked the beautiful natural scenery surrounding the pristine marble buildings of your school. But now, hurtling down the said hills at sixty miles per hour? You think maybe you should have just stayed inside.

Unable to hold it in any longer, you let out an almighty screech as you zoomed past various cars and pedestrians. Monsters and humans alike stopped to stare at you as you nearly ran into cars left and right. Tears streamed down your face and your hair whipped viciously around your head. Forget hell, you were going to be knocked into a coma because like an idiot, you neglected to put on a helmet. 

Through your blurry vision, you noticed that the base of the hill was rapidly approaching and the University buildings were just in view. You let out a half-crazed giggle. For a moment, you were relieved. This nightmare was almost over. Later, after class was done, you could call home and laugh to your friends about what had happened... Until you realized that you did not know how to stop. On top of that, there was a ramp right in your trajectory. 

_Oh shit!_

And in a moment of sheer absurdity, the likes that would only appear in movies and fanfiction, you were airborne. The deep blue sky and strands of your hair was all you could see. The wind whistled and danced through your hair and across your cheeks, leaving stinging kisses wherever they landed. 

You were screaming, but soon that screaming turned into hysterical laughter. Because at that moment, you were flying. Little kid you had always wanted to be able to fly, to be free. You didn’t think you’ve ever felt more free than in this moment. With the wind rushing through your hair and the sky close enough to touch, you were as free as the birds you had always envied. Your lips stretched into a grin that threatened to tear your face. You could feel your chapped lips split due to the strain and stinging wind, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. You were fucking flying.

And then you were falling. Your laughter turned back into screaming. The ground was fast approaching and you had no idea how to land so you wouldn’t break every bone in your body. Squeezing your eyes shut, you prepared for the worst. 

But, after a few seconds, you realized you weren’t being flattened into the ground like a pancake. In fact, you were still flying. Confused, you opened your eyes and gasped. Surrounding you was a distinctive blue shimmer that could only mean one thing. Magic.

  
“hey, kid! need any help? i hear hitting the ground can be pretty _schist_ -y.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but gosh it came a lot easier because I'm writing with plot in mind. I started college recently, all online, and it's really strange. I'm technically an adult now. It sure doesn't feel like it though. Anyways, I hope you guys are all doing well. I really would love to hear feedback on this chapter, so please leave comments! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but gosh it came a lot easier because I'm writing with plot in mind. I started college recently, all online, and it's really strange. I'm technically an adult now. It sure doesn't feel like it though. Anyways, I hope you guys are all doing well. I really would love to hear feedback on this chapter, so please leave comments! Stay safe!


End file.
